Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls
by MyHeartIsAnEmptyRoom
Summary: Ahh.. The Cliche Storyline. Highschool. A Load of Events. Truth and Lies! Muah The Rookie 9! InoxShika, SakuxSasu, HinaxNaru, TenxNeji.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ahh.. The Cliche Storyline. Highschool. A Load of Events. Truth and Lies! Muah The Rookie 9! And the all-time favourite couples :D**

**My first highschool fic. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: No. I dont own naruto. Or viva la bam -sighs-. Or red bull -starts getting teary-eyed- . OR TWIZZLERS! -starts crying- . OR POST-ITS! -now starts crying like a maniac-**

**omg! Whoever made post-its are like totally rich! Which is no fair! Because.. they're just POST-ITS! but i luv em :D**

**anywayz.. enjoy!**

**btw: they're all 17 in this fic!**

* * *

"PARTY AT INO'S WOOO!!!"

Kiba howled while everyone in the school stormed down the stairs and outside into the weekend. (dont you just love that feeling? going outside and that atmosphere feels different cuz its the WEEKEND WAHOO!)

"So Ino, What time does the party start?" Tenten asked while our four favourite girls were walking out of the side entrance of the school. It was the only place to avoid being pushed and stampeded on..

"At 7. Early, But finishes late!" Ino winked and the girls laughed. They all went into ino's black BMW X5 and drove off to her house to get ready..

"What are you going to wear hinata?" Sakura asked. Ino was driving, Sakura was facing hinata and she was in the passenger seat, while tenten and hinata were at the back.

"I dunno really. I have to see what I have at home." She smiled. (no. she does not stutter cuz its annoying to write AND read and we know that she'll get over it someday -takes deep breath-) Sakura nodded.

While still concentrating on the road.. "Tell me if you dont have anything 'cuz I can lend you something or we can go shopping!" Ino grinned about this. The girls groaned.. The last time they went shopping...

_** f l a s h b a c k **_

"OMG LOOK AT THAT BAG!!"

"THAT DRESS IS ADORABLE!!"

"I MUST HAVE THOSE SHOES!"

"THOSE SUNGLASSES ARE MINE BITCH!!"

Ino shouted, bought, ran. She shouted at what she saw, bought it, and ran to another place because she found something else to her liking. The girls didnt get to buy anything for themselves because ino had trouble carrying all her shopping bags.

"Poor shikamaru.. he's dragged by her every monday to go shopping. How does he deal with it?" Sakura mumbled to hinata and tenten.

Both of them shrugged and had to endure the weight of the forsaken bags till Ino's car, which was ironically parked far away..

_** e n d f l a s h b a c k **_

"Just thinking of the last time we went shopping.. Gives me the SHIVERS!" Tenten winced and remembered how much her arms hurt after that.. The girls giggled.

After talks about boys, sleepovers, and that new exciting school trip that everyone is totally phschyed about, they shortly arrived at Ino's house. (you know in america, in those movies where they all live in the suburbs? ye they all live in those! u lucky people that live in america . )

"Here we are! Thank god my parents are out of the country!" Everyone got their stuff out of the car. They entered her ever normal house, dropped their stuff in the dining room and went straight into the kitchen and started looking around.

"Ino! You have nothing!" Sakura gasped while looking in her cabinets. It was organic healthy stuff! (no way in hell are you going to find those in MY kitchen!)

"Not really a shocker. Look at her! She's a STICK!" Tenten laughed. Hinata and sakura joined, but ino felt insulted..

"Wel.. you can never be too careful about your weight." She huffed and turned to the fridge to see if she had any red bull.. _Cheese. Lettuce. Tomatoes. Ham. Water. Orange Juice. Lime Cordial. Red- AHA!_

"Yay! Guess what I have...?" Ino squeeled. The girls sweatdropped.

Ino's obsession with red bull. It gives her wings because once she drinks this.. she gets totally high.

Ino was happy and giddying to herself when..

Someone snatched her precious redbull away from her.

"No way you're having that! Last time you had this we had to send a dog to the emergency room!" Tenten shouted.

Ino had those teary eyes. "Tenten! You cant DO this to me! I'll give you half of it!"

"That wont work! You know my weakness! And it ISNT red bull!"

Ino grinned. She looked from side to side.. and whispered to tenten. "Ya know? I have a _whole_ stash of -starts looking around like she was being followed- ...

Red. Twizzlers." Ino congratulated herself on gathering a stash of it. Because she knew it would come in handy..

Tenten froze. _Red. Twizzlers. Red. Twizzlers. Red. Twizzlers. _

Itkept onrepeating in tenten's upsessed-with-red-twizzlers mind..

Hinata and sakura were standing next to each other.. sweatdropping loads of times because they had no clue on what was going on.

Ino smiled evily. "Ya want them dont you..?" Tenten nodded like she was being hypnotized.

"I'll guarantee that you'll get them.. once you pass the red bull over..." Ino talked softly and made the hand gestures for tenten to give her... the red bull.

Tenten was slowly passing the red bull to Ino when...

"YOINK!" Someone said and plucked the red bull out of tenten's hands when it was so close to ino's grasp...

Ino's eyes had fire in them. Oh was she pissed...

"DEIDARA! GIVE THAT BACK!" Ino shouted and stomped the floor.

"NEVER!" He shouted back. Ino ran to the lounge where he sat down and watched Viva La Bam.

"No fair deidara! You had the second last one as well!" She whimpered.

"Too bad." He opened it and took a sip. He didnt even take a glance at ino.

"UGH!" Ino huffed and went back into the kitchen where the girls were munching on brownies and drinking milk..

"Where did you find those?" Ino asked. Tenten and sakura pointed at hinata. Then hinata pointed at something. It was a post-it on the plastic cover for the brownies.

_Hello there! Sorry, I came in through the back door to put these in the oven._

_You're too thin ino! You have to put on weight dear! Have some of these homemade brownies I made for you!_

_Tell deidara to stop playing his drums so loud! I cant hear myself think! _

_When you can, tell your parents I hope they enjoy their trip to the bahamas._

_Your neighbour, Pam._

"Oh. Anywayz! You guys sleeping over tonight yeah?" Ino asked while putting the pink post it on the fridge. She then grabbed tenten's glass of milk.

When tenten opened her mouth to protest, Ino glared at her and tenten read it perfectly. _Are you going against my desire..? You already did it once.. and if you do it again.. prepare to be my shopping slave for the rest of the month!_

Tenten mumbled something and took another bite out of her brownie..

"Yep! Im staying tonight, And you hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno. Need to call my parents. I'll call them now." Hinata took her cell phone out of her bag when..

Someone was calling her. She looked at the screen and smiled.

It was Naruto!

Hinata squeeled. Which made the girls go deaf and made deidara shout "shut the FUCK up!"

Sakura rubbed her ear. "Let me guess.. NARUTO?"

Hinata nodded. "Well go on! Answer before he hangs up!" Tenten said.

She obeyed and answered the call.

"Hello naruto!" Hinata smiled. Her smile faded away, and she began to nod. "Ok, Neji. I'll see you tonight." She closed her flap phone.

"Neji?" Ino asked. "I thought it was naruto."

"No it was just that neji's phone was out of battery so he borrowed naruto's. They guys are hanging out together at the basketball court in the park." Hinata answered.

"Are they coming?" Sakura asked.. She wanted a particular person to come along..

"Hell no! They're not missing my party!" Ino gently punched sakura on the arm and sakura sarcastically pretended that it hurt.

"So you got the d-jay ready and stuff?" Hinata questioned while taking another brownie..

"Nope. Ive done loads of favors for deidara, now he has to do at least one for me." Ino said in a loud tone, She wanted to make sure that he heard..

"What do you want me to do for you ino?" Deidara asked. Ino grinned.

"Can your band play for my party tonight little bro'?"

"LITTLE BRO?! IM OLDER THAN YOU FOR GOODNESS SAKES! Geez.. Anywayz, cant play tonight cuz itachi and kisame are busy. So tough luck little sis!" He shouted from the lounge.

Ino started to have a panic fit. "OMG OMG OMG! THE PARTY IS IN 4 HOURS AND WE DONT HAVE ANYONE TO PLAY THE MUSIC!!" She started to breathe heavily and fanning her face with her hands.

"Umm.. maybe we can just choose songs and burn them onto a cd?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head violently.

"No! No! That wont do! We need someone actually _playing_ it!" Ino panicked. She then stopped. And grinned.

"Ino..?" Hinata asked. First she was having a total physcho fit. and now...

"How about we play?"

"But we havent played in ages! I thought we gave that up!" Tenten said.

"Oh come on! We know how to play songs that will last until the party ends! And we have our own instruments.." Ino smiled. She mentally pleaded them..

"I dont know ino.. my throat is a bit sore.. and you know im the lead vocalist." Sakura said. Ino ran straight upstairs.

All the girls sweatdropped.

"Me and hinata dont have our guitars!" Tenten protested. She did NOT want to play in front of neji.. incase she does a mistake..

"Well.. we could use deidara's or since you guys live near by, go and get them!" Sakura said. Tenten groaned.

"We havent played in a while. It'll be fun to do it again!" Hinata said, obviously delighted. Sakura nodded, and tenten sighed. She put her head down on her arms.

"Geez.. where's ino?"

"Im here! Sakura, here's this really good medicine that my mum and dad take when they get sore throats. It literally makes it better in an hour." Sakura grinned.

"Perfect! So its settled? We're playing?" They all nodded. Yes.. even tenten.

"All right! Let's decide on our outfits!" They all squeeled and ran upstairs to ino's room.

"SHUT UP! my GOD.." Deidara sighed and took the last sip of the red bull.

* * *

**Wadya think? good? bad? terrible? should stop at all costs? let me know :D**

**plz review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! The 2nd chapter, hope you guys enjoy though!**

**Disclaimer: Saying that i own naruto.. would be saying that i dont own my own shit..**

**oo**

**i just wanted to make a clear pointANYWAYZ!**

**TO THE STORAY!**

**Songs: Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne  
Pressure - Paramore**

**---**

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! _

_I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

Sakura, the guitarist and lead vocalist.

Ino, the drummer and back up singer.

Tenten, the lead guitarist and back up singer.

Hinata, the bass guitarist and back up singer.

(im sorry guys.. im really lazy at the moment, so im gunna do this. They were wearing clothes similiar to the people in the video(besides the red head o.0) Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne. If you havent seen it, go see it! then ull know what im talking about!)

_NO! WAY! NO! WAY!_

_I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE!_

When the guys came around, the girls were rocking and everyone was saying what a hell of a party this was. There was a pool(both types XD), a trampoline, a room with beanbags and the new xbox 360, a bar, not to mention the girls were playing their fingers off.

"They play in a band?" Naruto asked. All the other guys just shrugged.

"They used to, but then they probably doing it again... troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed. He really wasnt in a partying mood.

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU!_

_I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

Everyone was cheering them on. 95 of them were drunk, but were having a damn good time.

"Hell yeah this is what im talking about!" Kiba howled and gobbled down a bottle of Inoichi's favourite rum.

Naruto grinned, "Well.. LETS JOIN EM!" He 'wahooed' and ran to the crowd dancing to the girls song. The guys shrugged, grabbed a drink and joined the hyper naruto.

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU!_

_I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE ME!_

_NO! WAY! NO! WAY!_

_NO ITS NOT A SECRET!_

Ino was in the middle with her drums, tenten on her right and and hinata and sakura on her left.

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU!_

_I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, You're so delicious!_

_I think about ya all the time, You're So addictive!_

_Dont you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Of course.. the guys were looking at their girls. Whatever their instruments were, it suited their personality and their part in the gang

Shikamaru was looking at Ino. She was playing the drums with alot of enthusiasm, which suites her because she never runs out. Not alot of people realise the drums, only sometimes when it has a solo. But in a song, if there are no drums, its empty and dosent have a rhythm to keep going. Shikamaru sometimes wonders what's her secret to her unlimited amount of energy... -coughREDBULLcough-

Neji was looking at Tenten. She was playing the lead guitarist, something that people always realise. It played a huge part in the band, especially in solo's.

Naruto was looking at hinata. She was the bass guitarist, which plays a huge part in the band, but barely any people hear it. Without the bass, it seriously is empty. Naruto was cheering hinata like crazy man!

And of course, our ice cube was looking at our cherry blossom. (ok very random but whatever, whenever i think of sasuke and sakura i think of a cherry blossom frozen in an ice cube o.0)

She was singing confidently and playing the guitar. She was definitly the confident type and never is timid or quiet. And thats the way he likes it. But never shown it.. because he would of probably be called a wuss.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah im the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know im right_

_She's like, so whatever!_

_You can do, so much better!_

_I think we should get together now_

_And thats what everyone's talking about!_

Sakura and hinata were singing in one mic and were playing their guitars really close to each other.

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU!_

_I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

_NO! WAY! NO! WAY!_

_I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE!_

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU!_

_I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

And they played. And people danced.

Once their song ended with a loud chorus of cheers and claps.

They kept on playing and playing all night. None of their songs were failures.

(ok.. just to let you know it is now 12:30 now.. and the neighbour hood is pissed with al the singing, dancing, you know..)

"Thank you!" Sakura shouted, raising her guitar pick. People cheered for one more song.

"ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG!" People repeated raising their red plastic cups filled with beer, coke, coke with rum and for a prank.. pee.

Tenten grinned. _Didnt really remember it was this fun.._

Sakura chuckled and turned around to face Ino. "So.. how about it Ino? Another song?"

"Sure!" She stood up and took off the mic from the stand on the side of her drums. "One last song to end the night! Hope you guys have enjoyed!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiba howled and practically everyone joined because they were all doozy.

"Ok! This song is called Pressure! Enjoy!" The crowd cheered like the just graduated. Thats what the girls loved about being popular. I mean they're only human..

Tenten started off the song. Ino joined in a little later, And eventually Hinata and Sakura played as well. And Sakura began singing.

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just dont let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

_(hinata starts the backup singing)_

_And I fear I might break_

_And I fear I cant take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

_tenten, hinata and ino start the backup singing)_

_I can feel the pressure_

_Its getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

The guys were cheering them on. But the girls couldnt see them in the crowd. It was pretty dark..

_Now that im losing hope_

_And there nothing else to show_

_For all of the days we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_(ino is singing the backup)_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Im sitting all alone feeling empty_

Naruto cheered on hinata without her knowing.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without_

_I can fee the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_(background guitar: hinata)_

_(tenten) Without you_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better of without me_

Ino ended the the song while twirling her drumstick, threw it in the air, and gave the snare drum a last hit.

"Thank you! Hope you guys enjoyed tonight!" Ino said almost out of breath. She played at 7, to 12:35! No drinks, no rest no nothing!

Sakura had to admit, her throat was pretty sore. _.. Need.. Water.. _ But smiled at the people who enjoyed her music.

People clapped. (i cant find any other words besides 'clapped', 'howled', and 'cheered' -cries-)

After an hour or so. All the people were gone, but all there was left was mess, and the guys too XD.

"You played troublsomely well." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. They were all helping clear the lounge and the dining room.

"I have to admit, It was pretty fun." Tenten giggled, picking up cans, bottles.

Hinata laughed. "And you were the one who didnt even want to play!"

"Ino.. what happens if your parents come tomorrow and this place is still a mess?" Naruto asked. Ino shrugged.

"Doubt it that they'll come back tomorrow. And we're going to get this place cleaned up today!" Ino said while walking to the kitchen.

"Besid-WOAH!" They heard ino shout and they heard a ruffle of plastic bags and a hit to the floor.

"Owww..." Ino squinted while rubbing her ankle. She looked at the thing that she tripped over and it was...

"Kakashi?!?!?!!?" Ino screamed.

---

**not much of a cliffy, but what is kakashi doing there?!**

**plz review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! My reason is in my ending message.**

**enjoy though :)**

* * *

Recap:

"Kakashi?!" Ino screamed.

* * *

"Kakashi.." Naruto said without actually registering it.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Tenten asked. A teacher?! At a teen's bash?! WAT the HELL?!

Kakashi grinned and looked at ino. "Yo."

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked helping him up.

"Ohhh nothing.. ya know just came around.. to have FUN." Kakashi started laughing in a hysterical way.

"Wait. are you DRUNK?"

"-grins- Maybe." He let himself loose off of Ino's shoulder and leaned against the wall. He hiccuped, grinned yet again, and fell to the floor.

Everyone surrounded him, looking at his body which was face down.

"What should we do with him?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nudged kakashi with his foot.

"I dont know. It'll be too troublesome to move him." Shikamaru waved the subject away and headed towards the kitchen for a drink.

"Just leave him there." Sakura mumbled and towarded the kitchen as well. Everyone shrugged and followed.

"Do you think he'll get fired if we tell anyone that he was here?" Hinata asked while looking in the fridge for something to drink. Ino kept an eye on her incase she found her secret hiding stash of redbull that she bought earlier on secretly..

"Definitly." Neji simply said. He was sitting on the table beside ino. And opposite them was sasuke and tenten. Sakura, naruto and shikamaru were sitting on the kitchen benches while hinata was standing up sipping on a dr pepper.

"Can we black mail him or something?!" Naruto asked cheekily, grinning like the devil itself.

"Baka! Why would we do that?!" Sakura threw and empty plastic bottle at nauto which hit his arm.

Naruto grinned again. "We will take pictures of him, and we could send it to the principal..." He silenced.

"IF he dosent give me an Astar on the upcoming algebra test!!" Naruto chuckled, thinking about how great of a plan this was.

"Well.. I could do at least an Astar in one test.. Ive recently been getting Bminuses and Cpluses in maths." Ino said shamefully. Everyone was shocked. She usually got A's in other subjects.

Ino glared at everyone looking at her. "Maths is not a strong point of mine!"

"Same for me." Sakura mumbled and scratched her arm. Hinata and tenten shrugged, because they were total math nerds. (no offense! seriously whoever is good at maths are like seriously smart!!)

The guys were, on the other hand, NOT GOOD at maths. The only things they were good at was art, pe, drama and dt. Creative stuff!

"Ohh.. troublesome. Fine!" Shikamaru sighed and he held his head up by his hand.

All the other guys -coughsasukeandnejicough- were too cool to say anything, so they just shrugged.

"YES!" Naruto grabbed his digital camera out of his pocket, ran to kakashi down the hall then started going crazy. They were so many flashes that it seemed like the paparzzi was right in ino's house.

"Gotta say, That was a pretty smart idea!" Ino laughed. "Well... coming from naruto!"

The girls chuckled and the guys smiled.

"So anyways, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

"Going shopping." The guys said all at once, besides naruto because he was STILL taking pictures.

"For what?" Hinata asked curious. Usually guys DO NOT go shopping together, besides for hoodies, skateboads, vans, etnies, etc.

"For the school trip...?" Sasuke said slowly like the girls were kinda -twirls finger besides temple-

"Oh. how... interesting." The girls slowly laughed. The guys sweatdropped.

"Wait.. how can you go shopping for the school trip IF we dont know where we're going yet?" Sakura asked curiously.. they were definitly up to something...

"Asuma told us. But we're not supposed to tell you." Neji said.

"Oh come on! We need to go shopping for the stuff as well!" Ino wailed. Shikamaru gave up. He didnt want to start something troublesome.

"FINE FINE! We're going to thailand!" The girls 'ooooo'ed and squeeled.

"Yes! Finally an excuse to get combat boots!" Tenten smiled and did a little cheer.

"Why couldnt you get them before?" Sasuke asked.

"My mum thought combat boots were too boyish, and she thinks I need to be more of a lady!" Tenten replied.

"Do you girls want to go shopping tomorrow as well?" Ino looked at the girls with plead.

"Sure!"

"Ok!"

"I dont mind."

"THEN ITS SETTLED!" Ino yelled. "We are going SHOPPING tomorrow!" Ino laughed a maniac laugh and sighed.

"Wait a second... what are we going to buy?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well.. we're going to thailand. Thats all i know." Sasuke said.

"IM BACK!" Naruto shouted with the camera in his hands.

"Gimme that." Shikamaru snatched it and looked through the pictures.

He looked shocked. And blushed.

"What is it?" Ino asked and looked at the pictures over shikamaru's shoulder. And got really pissed.

"NARUTO!!!! YOU WENT THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?!?!?!!?!?"

Tenten gasped,Sakura choked on the grape she just popped into her mouth and hinata spat out the last gulp of her dr pepper. All the guys were shocked, but curious to see the pictures.

"Ahehehe.." Naruto grinned.

Ino rolled up her sleeves ever so slowly and calmly, and gracefully tied up her hair in a ponytail.

"Naruto.." She said in a gentle but sexy and seductive way.. She came towards him with the never-failing-making-guys-drool-walk. Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

She smiled. She was an inch away from his lips. "Do you remember the time...?" She seductively whispered. A strong vibe went down naruto's back. He gulped.

2 certain people were VERY jealous, while others were totally shocked..

A loud crack and a shout was heard by egypt and the bahamas.

A slender lady-like fist to the handsome-manly face, and a long leg to the pervert-place.

"WHEN I PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE AND I KICKED YOU IN THE BALLS?!?" Ino exclaimed as LOUD as she could.

(aww sorry narutoxino fans! I couldnt resist! Plus its a narutoxhinata fic as well so..)

Shikamaru -_ Thats my Ino :D _

Hinata - _Ouch.. -sighs- he deserved it. If ino WAS flirting with naruto.. maaahn.. would she regret it. _(a/n-hallejua tune- VEEEEERY OC! VEEEERY OC! VERY OC! VERY OC! ITS A VERY OC CHOOOOOORUUUUUUUUUS!-)

Sakura burst out laughing, as well as tenten. Sasuke shook his head while neji and shikamaru were thinking how painfull..

Suddenly kakashi walked in, walking slowly and holding his head..

"Owwww... what? the hell you kids doin in my house?" Kakashi moaned and headed toward the fridge.

"Yeah.. one thing. Its my house. You just came for the party. And it seemed like you enjoyed it alot!" Ino grinned, but frowned when she saw him grab her redbull...

She snatched it from him and put it in the fridge, then grabbed an evian bottle of water and gave it to him. "You should drink this."

He looked at it strangely, and then at ino. He pointed to it. "Thats water."

"Yeah...?" Tenten questioned.

"Its not... redbull."

"So...?"

"SO... I want redbull."

"No way! It's my redbull!" Ino huffed.

"So...?"

"SO its MY redbull. MY fridge. MY house. MY REDBULL!!!" Ino screamed like a little child crying for candy.(1)

"Ok ok.. geez. Anyways I need to go back to my house. I'll see you guys on monday." He did a wave with the peace sign. And left just like that.

"That was... short." Sakura blankly said. Everyone agreed.

"So anyways.. are we going to meet up in the mall or something?" Hinata asked the guys. They tensed.

"Umm.. Its ok. We can go by ourselves." Shikamaru unsteadily said. Ino raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows..

"And why cant we come along?" Tenten questioned. The girls shifted and were kind of surrounding the guys now.

"So we dont get beaten up." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Ino.

"Oh well. I'll have to stay home to guard my underwear drawer from creepy perverts!" Ino retorted back. She snatched naruto's camera, took out the chip.. and stomped on it with her black converse. Naruto gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Naruto dramatically dropped on all of his fours. Ino smirked and bent down to look at him.

"Dont worry drama king. I'll buy you another one."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah Yeah sure."

"YATTA!" Naruto cheered. Then he became gloomy. "But all my kakashi pics were on it as well."

"You actually TOOK the pictures of him?!" Tenten yelled. He nodded.

"Damn! And I was looking forward to that Astar!"

"We'll get him another time." Sakura calmed tenten down, and sighed.

"Anywayz. we need to go, its 1." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. The girls shrugged.

"Well since you guys dont want us to come along and help with your shopping, I'll guess we'll see you on monday." Ino said. The guys waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"Neji! Tell dad that im sleeping over tonight 'kay?" Hinata asked. Neji faintly smiled and nodded.

Naruto grinned, chuckled a loud and sneaky chuckle, and placed his hands at the back of his neck.

"Did you do it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and held up his phone to show the full view of ino's room... on video. It was on her dresser which showed the bed,window seat, carpet, EVERYTHING! (except the bathroom because the dresser was beside it.)

"Troublesome.." Shika mumbled and they all headed toward's neji's car.

* * *

(the guys are watching the girls every move!)

"Ok! Time to go upstairs people!" Hinata declared, and the girls raced up the stairs.

"I claim the window seat!" Tenten yelled and threw her stuff on it.

"I claim half of the bed with ino!" Sakura jumped onto the bed and made a peace sign.

"So.. that leaves me with my sleeping bag on the carpet." Hinata sighed and sat on the carpet. Ino came in with a bag of doritos and root beer, and redbull..

"Tonight was a blast!" Ino smiled.She sat on the bed with sakura, Hinata and tenten came on the bed as well.

"Seriously, if it was always this fun, why did we quit?" Hinata asked while snacking on a nacho cheese dorito.

"Dont ask me!" Tenten sipped some root beer and reached out for the dorito's bag, which was in ino's hands, but ino turned away so tenten couldnt have some.

"I think it was because we had nowhere to practise." Sakura said. "Kindaf of a dumb reason I know!"

"Oh well. I think we should always practise at my house now! But first... I have to get changed!" Ino started stripping (not literally!). She took off her top and shorts and ran towards her closet.

"We should all change now!" Everyone scrambled off to their bags to get changed. The guys started to feel weird but excited at the same time.

When the girls were only in their bras and underwear. The boys had a nosebleed. (Oh well... do girls have nosebleeds?)

Then to the boys relief and disappointment, the girls got changed.

Ino wore white shorts with a black basketball top, with a large number nine at the back.

Sakura wore a light pink tank top with black shorts.

Tenten wore a large white t-shirt with purple boxers.

Hinata wore a white spaghetti top with light blue boxers.

They all then went back on the bed.

"You guys excited about the trip?" Hinata questioned. The girls nodded.

"I wonder what we're going to do." Tenten said. She wouldnt go if they didnt have caving..

"Im extremely curious!" Sakura pouted and started gently shaking ino who chuckled.

"Remember. We need to go shopping tomorrow for the stuff." Ino reminded them. The girls groaned.

"What are you guys upset about? Its going to be fun!" Ino laughed and hit tenten with a pillow. Tenten 'awh'ed, then grinned.

"No n no i didnt mean to tenten.." Ino held up her hands to show a truce, but tenten ignored it.

"I DECLARE A PILLOW FIGHT!" Tenten yelled and she hit sakura.

Sakura grabbed the pillow she was hit with, and hit poor hinata who didnt do anything to anyone.

(im sorry but i kinda have to rush it cuz i still need to write chapters for my other stories!) The girls kept fighting for half an hour and stopped.

"Im -gasp- pooped!" Ino said and fell on the bed. The other girls made a noise to say the same.

"Lets hit the sack." Tenten yawned and they all fell asleep where they were. Sakura on the floor. Ino on the bed. Tenten on the floor as well, but in a different area, and hinata on the window seat.

"Well THAT was a complete waste of time!" Naruto said. The guys were at neji's and they were on the bed watching the girls.

"You said it. Who's idea was it anyways?" Shikamaru asked. The guys immediatly looked at shikamaru. He sighed.

"Troublesome.."

* * *

**wahooo anywayz, hope u guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**(1) Ino screamed like a little child crying for candy - omg there is this HILARIOUS banned commercial! you can watch it on youtube! just type in "banned commercials" and there will be a list of them. click on the one which says 'condoms' (no no no no no no!! its not RUDE at ALL! its really really hilarious! ((well for me!!))**

**im sorry (yet again) for the late update, its just that i had loads and LOADS of school stuff and hw, including a history presentation, english poster, maths revision cuz i had a maths test coming up, ict test which represents 50 of my end of year grade, geography mini essay and another test! which was science! on microbes and disease! **

**so please forgive me!**

**but now its the spring break, and ill be writing quite a bit during this time!**

**ciao my precious readers!**

**plz review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wahoo!!**

**here is the 4th chapter :D**

**enjoy!**

**---**

Recap:

"Well THAT was a complete waste of time!" Naruto said. The guys were at neji's and they were on the bed watching the girls.

"You said it. Who's idea was it anyways?" Shikamaru asked. The guys immediatly looked at shikamaru. He sighed.

"Troublesome.."

---

It was 2 o'clock on a sunny saturday. The grass gleamed in the sun. The sky was relaxed and was watching the world. The birds were chirping like there was no tomorrow.

"INO YAMANAKA YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Inoichi shouted. The birds immediatly decided to migrate off to coasta rica.

The girls groaned, shifted a little, and fell back asleep.

"INO DONT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!!" Ino's absolutely pissed off dad yelled. Ino sat up from her sleeping position. Her eyes were droopy, her hair was like a cat decided to claw on it and drool was on the right side of her cheek. She dragged her feet across her flat light blue carpet and went down the stairs and into the lounge. She found her dad in a colourful flower shirt, and her mum in the same thing except it was in a dress. They were both standing next to each other with suitcases closing in on them.

"Ino.. Can you explain THIS?!" Her father pointed to his mini bar. And there, all of his booze was there... EXCEPT his favourite bottle of rum. There was a gap between two bottles.

Ino looked at her dad in disbelief. "What about it?"

"Do you see that empty space? Right next to my gin?" He asked quickly. Ino shook her head. Her eyesight in the morning was as safe as letting michael jackson babysit your son.

Inoichi growled. He grabbed her arm and walked towards the mini bar. He held her head and put her face in the gap between the bottles.

"Do you see it now?!"

Ino yawned and slightly nodded.

"Well.. where is it?!" He asked fiercly. Ino tried to remember..

**f l a s h b a c k**

_"Hell yeah this is what im talking about!" Kiba howled and gobbled down a bottle of Inoichi's favourite rum._

**e n d f l a s h b a c k**

_Uh-oh.. _ She thought. _I need a redbull... Wait a second.._

"Oh yeah. I know where it went." Ino smirked. Inoichi waited for it.

"Well?! Where is it?! Ino! You know you can only get that rum in jamaica!!"

Deidara walked in the room and mumbled a 'good morning'. Ino mentally laughed an evil laugh.

She pointed at her brother. "Its in the stomach of your son."

Deidara wore a confused expression. "What i-"

He couldnt finish his sentence because inoichi pounced on him. Ino laughed, then immediatly stopped and slowly walked up the stairs. Her mom was wondering why there was an empty bottle of whisky under the couch.

Ino was crouched and walked slowly towards her room. All the girls were still sleeping. She climbed into bed and straight away fell asleep.

---

At Neji's

Naruto was the first one to wake up. He went to the bathroom and starting brushing his teeth. All of the guys were sleeping on the floor because the night before naruto broke neji's bed by jumping on it repeatdly. Neji was not happy.

Sasuke was sleeping right at the bathroom entrance. Neji was sleeping closeby, and shikamaru near the door. Naruto crept around them to avoid waking them up.

But since today wasnt his day. He didnt.

He tripped on sasuke, falling on the way he opened his mouth and the toothpaste foam landed on neji's face. He woke up with a disgusted/fierce face.

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled. He was having a good dream about a girl.. its so obvious who but anyway..

"First you break my bed, and now you put some shit on my face!!! You're going to pay uzimaki!!" Neji growled. He started to stand up when naruto zoomed out of the room screaming like a girl.

Neji smirked. "Works everytime."

Shikamaru groaned. He woke up because of that?

"Troublesome."

---

"ACHOO!!" Tenten sneezed. She hazily opened her eyes to find all the girls looking down on her. They looked shocked.

"What?" Tenten asked. The girls said nothing.

"Why are you staring at me like that?!" Tenten questioned. Sakura and hinata turned to look at Ino who took a deep breath in..

"You'veGotAZitThere!" She said really quickly pointing to her cheek. But tenten caught it all.

"WHAT?!" Tenten got up quickly to check in the mirror. But...

There was nothing!

Tenten growled and turned around to find the girls laughing really hard.

"You.You should of seen your face!!" Hinata laughed even more.

"Haha. Very funny." Tenten mumbled. She walked towards the bathroom to grab a tissue. When she walked out the girls sprayed her with whipped cream.

The girls were laughing their ass off. Where tenten kept an expressionless face.

She simply said. "I hate you all."

Ino giggled. "Guess what? Today's opposite day!" The girls laughed harder where poor tenten had a cold, was told she had a so called zit, and was covered in whipped cream.

"Ahhh... that was a good start to a brand new day." Sakura happily sighed. (ive never said that in my life T-T - YOSH! I AM GOING TO PRANK SOMEONE AND SAY THAT! MUAHAHHA!)

**Inner Sakura - Not for tenten, no.**

Outer sakura - -sweatdrops-

Hinata was wiping the cream off of tenten. "Sorry tenten, couldnt resist!"

"I'll get you all. You just watch." Tenten narrowed her eyes at the blonde and pink who sweatdropped.

"Hey! How about hinata?" Sakura asked.

"She's the only one who apologised and is helping me get rid of this crap on me." Tenten spat back.

Ino squinted her eyes at tenten and whispered to sakura, "We have to watch our backs. Knowing tenten she could come up with something that will not end up pretty." Sakura nodded back.

"Anyway, So... do you remember what we're doing today..?" Ino asked, secretly delighted. The girls didnt have a clue.

"No. What ARE we doing today?" Hinata asked. Ino got an irk mark.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!! HOW CAN YOU FORGET?!" Ino screamed. The girls mumbled and started to become shifty.

"Whatever." Ino said and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The girls started looking through their bags for something to wear at the mall.

Sakura wore a light blue fitting tennis collared shirt with long skinny jeans and light blue converse.

Tenten wore a wore a beige billabong shirt with also a beige billabong board shorts (alot of things start with a b XD) and also beige vans with light blue stripes.

Hinata wore a a lilac fitting tank top with a v neck, with a micro white jean skirt with ruffled edges, and with light purple sparkly pumps.

And Ino wore a v-neck black shirt dress, with white jean pedal pushers and black pumps.

The girls were ready so they stormed down the stairs, making inoichi and deidara angry for the moment, and went straight outside to ino's car.

---

With the guys..

"So.. what are we doing again?" Naruto asked at the back seat of neji's car. Sasuke was in the passenger seat, and shikamaru was at the back.

"You dumbass. The girl's birthday's are coming up so we're buying them presents." Neji replied.

"Ok...So why were we covering it up yesterday?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slapped his head (ooc :D) while neji groand and shikamaru mumbled his annoying line.

"Im not going to even answer that." Neji said.

---

With the girls..

"ACHOOO!!" Tenten sneezed. Ino gasped.

"Tenten! You cannot sneeze in H&M! Its illegal!" Ino yelled.

"Says who?" Tenten yelled back looking for a tissue in her bag.

"Says me! Now blow your nose and come look at this dress!" Ino held the hem of the dress and admired its colourful designs.

"Ino, I thought we were going shopping for the trip." Sakura said to Ino who totally ignored her.

"Ino.." Sakura said more annoyed. Ino sighed.

"We will after I get this dress!" Ino ran to the counter and started searching her bag.

"Thats what you said an hour ago! And you bought 5 dresses already!" Hinata complained. Ino stopped. She turned around and faced hinata.

"Its 6 dresses thank you very much." Ino said in a matter of factly tone. Hinata groaned and sat down on the seat behind her.

"My god! How can we stop her?" Sakura whispered to hinata. She slid next to her and kept on staring at Ino.

"We cant! You know there is no stopping a shopaholic!" Hinata whispered back.

"ACHOO!!" Tenten sneezed again. Ino growled.

"STOP SNEEZING OR I WILL TELL NEJI THAT YOU LIKE HIM!!!! ITS SERIOUSLY ANNOYING!!!" Ino screamed. Random people stared at ino, who took no notice.

---

With the guys..

Neji looked up from the text he got and looked around the mall.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, taking a sip of his latte.

"I just thought I heard someone say my name." Neji mumbled while tapping a reply back.

"Maybe there are OTHER people called NEJI!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Dont flatter yourself. It's too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and ordered another decaf.

---

With the girls..

"Tenten I said I was SORRY!!" Ino panted while running through the racks in the store.

"YEAH BUT SORRY DOSENT CUT IT!!" Tenten screamed, looking side to side seeing what choice of weapons there were.

"JUST DONT KILL ME!!" Ino shouted. She took a left on which she bumped into sakura and hinata.

"Oh phew! You have to help me! Tenten is hunting me down like a hawk on its prey!! And its becau-"

"We know!" Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Practically half of the mall heard it ino!" Sakura said loudly.

"Was I THAT loud?!" Ino whispered fiercely.

"YES!" Hinata and sakura said at the same time. Ino grumbled.

"Hide me!!"

"No!!" Sakura and hinata said at the same time.

"AND WHY NOT?!"

" 'CUZ WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO SHOPPING FOR THE SCHOOL TRIP!!" Sakura shouted. Tenten grinned and slowly turned around to find the three girls fear-filled eyes just above the casual shirt's rack.

"AHA!! I FOUND YOU!!!" Tenten came zooming in like a cheetah on its prey. Ino prayed to god if she survived then she would never go shopping again.. (well.. with tenten.)

"Crap.. CRap... CRAp...CRAP!!" Ino kept on repeating in an annoying tone that you cannot stand. Hinata just got pissed and knocked her out.

"Hinata!" Sakura and tenten gasped. "Why did you do that?!"

"Well.. she's wasting our time and it was annoying me!" Hinata huffed, still holding the unconscious ino. (that was seriously mean lol!)

"What should we do with her?" Sakura asked. "I mean! We cant carry her around! That'd be just too weird!"

"Sakura's right... But! Damn hinata! I wanted to do that to ino!" Tenten pouted.

"Hehe, gomen tenten!" Hinata giggled.

Sakura was looking around for bright idea's. Then she saw the guys at starbucks just outside H&M.

"I got it!" Sakura grabbed ino and ran out of the shop like the world was about to run out of hair straightners.. and she loved her hair straightners..

The guys felt the floor vibrating and found a sprinting sakura with a blacked out ino in her hands, coming in on them.

"Wo-Woah!" Sasuke said as he almost fell of his chair.

Sakura just stopped near their table, started gasping really hard.

"WillAnyoneTakeInoHome?!" Sakura asked so fast that they guys thought she was speaking another language.

Shikamaru was about to say something when sakura threw ino and shikamaru caught her.

"ThanksShikamaruItsJustThatTentenAlmostKilledInoCuzSheShoutedOutThatIfTentenWouldntStopSneezingSheWouldTellNejiThatSheLikedHimAndThenTentenGotTotallyPissedSoSheStartedChasingInoAroundTheShopAndInoWasHitByHinataBecauseInoWasAnnoyingHer," Sakura took a huge deeeeep breath in... "AndInAWayHinataPracticallySavedIno'sLifeBecauseTentenWouldOfKilledHerAndThenBringHerOutOfHellAndDoItAllOverAgainSoThanksOnceAgainShikamaru!" Sakura 'whoo'ed and started walking away like nothing happened.

The guys were left flabbergasted.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked sasuke. He just shrugged.

"All I heard was; Ino." Shikamaru said looking at the blacked out ino in his arms.

"All you ever see, hear or even _feel _is ino!" Naruto winked at shikamaru who pulled his head back in digust.

"Troublesome."

---

Sakura walked into the shop to find tenten and hinata missing. _Damn..._

She looked through her back and found her phone. She dialed hinata's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey hinata. Where are you? Are you still in H&M?"

"Like we're going to find stuff there for our trip!"

"True. But anyway, where are you?"

"We're in the timbaland shop. Tenten was desperate to buy some combat boots!"

Sakura chuckled. "Ok. I'll see you there in a few!"

"Ok bye!"

Sakura hung up and walked out of H&M.

_Ino is so going to kill me. and hinata._

---

People kept on staring at shikamaru who was carrying ino on his back.

"How can we go shopping for things for the girls if I'm carrying her around?!" Shikamaru cried.

"Your fault." Sasuke said. "Besides, I dont think she'll wake up anytime soon."

"Yeah. And if she does, Your dealing with her nara." Neji smirked. Shikamaru sighed.

"What should we get them? How the hell are we supposed to know?" Naruto asked. The guys shrugged.

Then coincidently Itachi came along.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked while taking a look at shikamaru who was carrying the blacked out yamanaka.

"Nothing." Sasuke said. His brother shrugged.

"Itachi, When does the movie start?" Temari asked, while walking towards itachi looking at her phone while kin, tayuya, natsumi (my japenese name :D thx to my friend for telling me :D but im not the character!), deidara, sasori, kisame following her.

Temari walked closer, and was now besides Itachi. He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Hey babe."

"Hey cutie." She put her phone away and kissed him back.

The guys werent shocked. They became an item last year, and it looked like the relationship was promising.

And of course the other couples were:

Tayuya and Deidara.

Natsumi and Kisame. (natsumi has purple-layered-shoulder-length-hair and green eyes like sakura. And kisame dosent look sharky! He has dark blue hair with light blue eyes o.o)

Kin and Sasori (no sasori dosent look like shit in this story!)

"Hey guys." Naruto said. They smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"So what are you up to?" Tayuya asked. She was on deidara's shoulder's and holding his hands (aww!)

"Umm.. nothing." Shikamaru said. Kin raised an eyebrow.

He saw this and sighed. "Its too troublesome to explain."

"Since shikamaru wont say it I will. We're getting something for our girl-" Naruto was interupted by neji discreetly kicking his shin really hard (who can hit someone really hard with no notice from others? neji can :D)

Naruto opened his mouth but didnt say anything. He grabbed his shin and hopped on his other foot. They all sweatdropped besides neji, and was mentally evily laughing.

"Why the hell is ino sleeping?" Natsumi asked while taking a look at weirdly.

"Uhh.. long story." Neji butted in. "Anyway we need to go."

"Oh we'll come with." Kin insisted. "After all, our movie dosent start until half'n'hour." Deidara, Kisame and Sasori stayed silent.

"Umm.. well you see.." Shikamaru stuttered.

Inner shikamaru - oh well just tell them already!

Outer shikamaru - oh fine!

"We're supposed to go shopping for our friends because all of their birthday's are coming up so yeah."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh.. and..."

"And we dont know what to get them." Sasuke said.

"Why dont you know what to get them? I mean they're guys so you should know what they want." Tayuya said.

"Well its actually for our girl.. friends." Naruto sighed. "And we have no clue what they'll like and what they'll dont like."

"Oh! Why didnt you say so!" Natsumi smiled. She turned to kisame. "You boys go grab a few ps3 games in virgin. We'll help them out. Is that ok with you?"

They boys nodded, waved and walked away. Deidara put tayuya down and kissed her. She kissed back. Kisame grabbed natsumi at the back and hugged her. She smiled and blushed.

"We'll meet you back at the cinema!" Temari said. Itachi turned back and winked at her. She winked back.

"Ok! So.. do we know these girls?" Natsumi asked. The guys looked at each other.

She raised an eyebrow. "So? Do you have any pictures of them?" The boys glanced at each other and decided not to tell them as the result end in the older girls teasing them like there was no tomorrow.

"No. Not now." Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"It dosent matter natsumi. As long as they love them thats fine." Kin told her.

The guys widened their eyes. "LOVE THEM?!" They all shouted at once.

"W-w-wait a second! We're not together _with_ them! I-its just that w-we're friends!" Neji stammered. The boys all blushed and looked away.

"Yeah. Sure looks like it." Tayuya mumbled glancing at ino.

"Like I said. Its a long story." Shikamaru sighed. _This day is getting more troublesome and more troublesome._

"Whatever. Come on. Lets go find some things in... Aha! Mango!" Temari grinned. She pulled shikamaru's arm and started running towards the store which was, to shikamaru's dismay, in the other side of the mall. AND he was carrying ino.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Lets go!" Kin pulled neji while he was trying to grab onto something. Naruto laughed at neji who was being dragged by the leg.

"Oh no. You're not getting away!" Natsumi grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Hey! W-wait a second!" Naruto cried. Sasuke mentally laughed at him.

Tayuya turned to look at sasuke. "Do I have to?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

"Good 'cuz I hate pulling people anyways." Tayuya said. Then she grinned. "BUT I LOVE PIGGY BAG RIDES!"

She jumped on sasuke's bag and started hitting him at the side with her legs. Sasuke was bewildered. And not to mention TOTALLY EMBARASSED!!

"Hurry up. Before we lose them!" Tayuya started hitting him more and sasuke mentally cried.

"Remind me to kill you." Sasuke shouted while dodging people in the mall. The people started and sweatdropped.

---

"Yes! I OWN COMBAT BOOTS! HOORAY FOR THE COMBAT BOOT OWNERS!!" Tenten cheered, while a couple of people in the mall shouted, 'hell yeah, 'all the way' or 'shut the fuck up'.

Hinata and sakura sweatdropped.

"Umm.. tenten they're just combat boots." Hinata nervously laughed.

Tenten stood still. She slowly turned around. Hinata and sakura suddenly had the urge to move to saudi arabia.

"What did you say?" Tenten asked slowly, and calmly, but at the same time in a dangerous tone.

Hinata gulped. "N-nothing.."

Tenten narrowed her eyes..

"Hinata why do you stutter? You stopped remember? Stop it permanately because it dosent suit you!" Tenten said in a happy tone.

Hinata fainted and sakura almost had a heart attack.

"Since we are finished shopping we shall-WOAH!"

4 _mysterious_ couples went by. And almost knocked down all of them. Sakura could of sworn she saw ino's one of a kind top dresses.

**Inner sakura - you're probably seeing things from the shock that tenten gave you.**

Outer sakura - but-

**Inner sakura - NO BUTS! Now.. you shall not disturb me as I am watching the best movie ever!**

Outer sakura - what are you watching?

**Inner sakura - ghost!**

Outer Sakura - 0.o

**Inner sakura - its the best movie ever right?!**

Outer sakura - no.. its actually one of the shittiest movies ever!!

**Inner sakura - hmph. better not make me angry, because remember i am in your head and i can control you however i want. -evil cackle-**

Outer sakura - you wouldnt..

**Inner sakura - oh i certainly would**

Outer sakura - bitch..

**Inner sakura - everyone knows i am. So just get used to it.**

"UGH!! I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW!!" Sakura randomly shouted. People slowly turned their heads to find a red-faced (not blushing) and her practically had fire in her eyes and steam out of her ears.

Hinata woke up and tenten was helping her up. When sakura shouted they both looked at her like she confessed that she had a sex change and was a gay man before.

"Umm.. sakura.. are you ok?" Hinata asked. Sakura ignored her.

"Lets just get out of here." She mumbled and started to walk away. Tenten and hinata looked at each other, shrugged and jogged to catch up with sakura.

---

"Oh! She'll love this and OO! SHE'LL LOVE THIS TOO!!" Temari kept on grabbing clothes that was way out of shikamaru's financial league.

"Stop grabbing everything you see!" Shikamaru yelled at her. Temari narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. Let's see you find something that you'll think she'll like."

Shikamaru browsed through the tops, and picked out a brown top with dark brown sequences at the top. He looked at her, mentally asking if this was ok.

Temari read his mind. She shook her head.

"The colour is too strong for her skin colour. And I dont think she likes brown." Temari thoughtfully said. Shikamaru nodded.

"Who are we buying this for again?"

Shikamaru sweatdropped.

---

"The girl you're buying presents for, What is she like?" Kin asked while studying the denim skirt before her. Neji never really thought about it. He only saw her.. as her. Never thought about the little things she does.

"Well.. she's the tomboy out of them." Neji said. Kin grinned.

"She's like me." Neji looked at her.

"Im the tomboy of the group. Natsumi is sometimes shy and calm, but she gets really pissed, but thats rare.. Temari is the loud and bossy one, And tayuya is almost the same as temari, but she is more calm." Kin looked at neji, and smiled.

Neji widened his eyes. (no no dont worry. I am sticking to my favourite couples and thats the way it should be!)

"Anyway, Since she's a tomboy, Mango is not the place to be!" She grabbed neji's wrist and ran out of the shop.

---

"Whats her favourite colour?" Natsumi asked.

"I think its lilac. The colour suits her." Naruto answered. She nodded.

"Ok. And is she girly? Whats her personality like?"

"Hmm.." Naruto thought for a moment, and smiled when he came to a conclusion.

"She is calm, quiet. She is obediant; not fussy; dosent like alot of attention; she's more of a giving person than a recieving." Naruto faintly smiled. _If only she liked me. I would give her everything in the world.._

Natsumi was shocked. Through itachi's brother and his friends, they described him as 'dumb', 'never has a clue' and 'really annoying'. But with that detailed and well thought description he just said; That was far from those words.

So basically, She knew that he liked this girl. ALOT.

She smiled faint and looked at the floor.

"Well.. lets see. If you're saying she's a gentle person," She said, He nodded. "Then you need to get her scent stuff, and perfume."

Naruto was confused. "Huh?"

"Aww! You're just like kisame when I say something that he dosent understand!" She pinched his cheek. Once she let go there was a huge bright red mark on his whiskered cheeks.

"Come on. Lets go to the body shop first!" She dragged him off to the no-guy-limits shop. (is the body shop for guys as well:S)

---

"Ooh god my baaack.." Sasuke complained, bending down and holding his back. For a light person she did put alot of pressure on his back.

"Oh dont be a wimp! Deidara can carry me all over the place for the whole day and not complain!" Tayuya huffed.

"We're here!!" Tayuya sang and spread her arms and legs out to welcome herself to her favourite shop. Sasuke looked up. _Oh hell no.._

It was the mac makeup shop. And you can bet your sorry ass that it was expensive.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE SEEN HERE!!" Sasuke attempted to run away, but tayuya was too fast for him.

"You're not going anywhere. You need to get whats-her-face a present!!" She dragged him inside.

A lady was at the entrance who was wearing a black crisp uniform with perfect makeup and nails, and sasuke thought she smelt really nice too.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She politely asked, smiling away.

Tayuya put on her lady-like attitude, which sasuke thought was absolutely disgusting.

"Hi, Can I please see the newest complete full makeup set you have?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"Ceratainly. Just follow me please." Tayuya smiled and kept on dragging sasuke.

"Wahh! I dont wanna be here!" Sasuke cried hitting the floor a couple of times.

"Oh be quiet you. Im doing you a favour ya' know!" She hissed at him. He gulped.

"Here it is." The woman handed her a black shiny case.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Is there any complintary things with it?"

"Yes, Come to think of it, You get a free mac watch as well!" The woman beamed. Tayuya smiled. (dont sue me im not a makeup person so i dont know what they could get free with it!)

"We'll take this please." The woman smiled and nodded and walked towards the counter with another lady. Tayuya walked to the counter while sasuke had no choice but to be dragged to it.

"Ok! That will be $320 thank you." The woman smiled YET AGAIN while sasuke was absolutely horrifed.

"$320?" Sasuke asked, faintly. Tayuya kicked him in the shin. He gasped, but held it in.

He sadly sighed, took out his wallet and paid for it.

"Would you like it wrapped?"

"Yes please." Sasuke answered too quickly. _I cant bare to look at the box. My precious money..._

The woman bent down and brought out some black shiny wrapping paper as well as a small box with a watch in it. She wrapped them together.

"Here you go. Have a nice day!" The woman smiled AGAIN. Tayuya grinned and sasuke moped.

---

_Wake up.._

_Wake up..._

_Wake uP.._

_WAKE UP YOU-_

"iM AWAKE!" Ino yelled and bolted straight up. She suddenly got a huge headache.

"Owww my heaad.." She groaned. She squinted and started to look around. _Where am I?_

She swung her legs over to the side of the couch, and looked around again. And then she saw the most heartbreaking thing ever.

She saw shikamaru with temari, browsing through clothes together, and they were really close to each other. Ino felt her heart break into an infinite amount of pieces.

She started to run. She ran as fast as she could out of the shop. _i.. I cant believe I just saw that._

---

"So... what are we going to do about Ino? I mean we are supposed to go back to her house with her." Sakura asked the two girls. They both shrugged.

"I'll call shikamaru." Tenten said, grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled his number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey shikamaru. It's tenten. Do you still have ino with you?"

_"HEY! shikamaru! What do you think of this top? Does it look nice?"_

Tenten pulled her eyebrows together, and tried to listen more carefully. If her calculations were correct, That was temari's voice she heard.

"Who was that?"

_"Um. Nobody."_

Tenten shook her head. "Whatever. But what im asking is do you still have ino with you?"

_"Well she wasnt awake yet so.. oh shit!"_

"What is it?!"

_"She's not where I left her!"_

"WHAT?! WERENT YOU CARRYING HER?!" Tenten asked bewildered. The girls stared at her.

_"No because I had some.. stuff to do." _

"I cannot believe you shikamaru!! We're coming over!! Where are you?!"

_"NOOO!! I mean, dont come. I have everything under control. Dont come ok? Bye!"_

Tenten pulled her head away from her phone when she heard the line end. She was very confused..

"Ok. That was very," Tenten paused, "Weird."

"Why? What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I think he lost ino!"

The girls gasped.

"Ok! This is what we do! We find shikamaru's ass, we kick it, and we kick it HARD!!" Hinata shouted and pumped her fist in the air. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And, ya know obviously... uuhhh.. find ino yeah." Hinata nodded quickly, "Yeah yeah find ino."

Sakura didnt believe her.

"You're the one who hit ino!!"

"YEAH AND YOUR POINT?!!?"

Tenten sighed while the two girls were fighting at the background.

_Today was supposed to be a simple day._

---

lol as u can see it took me ages to do this chapter XD

sorry if you dont like some of the pairings :(

but anyways,, hope u enjoyed this chap :D

ciao my precious readers!

plz review :)


	5. Chapter 5

On with the story...?

OH yeah disclaimer: me no own naruto. me own chocolate chip and tomb raider :D

---

Recap:

"Ok! This is what we do! We find shikamaru's ass, we kick it, and we kick it HARD!!" Hinata shouted and pumped her fist in the air. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And, ya know obviously... uuhhh.. find ino yeah." Hinata nodded quickly, "Yeah yeah find ino."

Sakura didnt believe her.

"You're the one who hit ino!!"

"YEAH AND YOUR POINT?!!?"

Tenten sighed while the two girls were fighting at the background.

_Today was supposed to be a simple day._

---

"THAT AS-" Tenten started swearing while a HUGE bunch of screaming and laughing kids went by, muting her colourful language.

The girls huffed to the powder room, payed $4 and went inside.

"I cant BELIEVE THIS!!" Sakura shouted throwing her bags on the black velvet couches.

"I KNOW!! Who pays $4 to get in a public bathroom anyways??" Hinata asked looking around the room and frowning at clashing patterns.

Tenten and sakura turned and looked at hinata. Hinata looked at them.

"What?"

"Hinata.." Tenten started.. "No." She shook her head.

"Besides, its a powder room. Not a public bathroom ok?" Sakura re-assured. Tenten then looked at her.

"What??" Sakura asked in an annoying tone. Tenten slapped her head.

"IDIOTS!!" Tenten shouted, and unfortunately she was facing the entrance door, and 4 girls came in.

The blonde girl squinted her eyes at tenten. "What did you call us?!"

Tenten was silenced, and was mentally praying for a miracle.

"I said WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!" The blond girl repeated, her girls backing her up, giving strange looks.

Tenten was practically dying right now.

**Inner tenten - oo00oo BUSTED!**

Tenten put on a keeping-her-cool-look and said, "I didnt call you anything."

She narrowed her eyes at tenten. "I thought so."

They all walked into another part of the powder room, and slammed the door.

Sakura and hinata were still arguing, and tenten fainted.

---

_shit, shit, shit, SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!_

That was the only thing repeating in shikamaru's mind, while of course rabidly running around the mall trying to look for a certain girl.

_This cannot be HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!_

He bumped into a man, who almost fell over and shouted "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!"

_troublesome woman!! where the hell can you be?!_

He ran past a shop, which somehow looked so famaliar.

He paused.

_Nooo fucking... way._

What's the shop you ask? Well.. it was the well known triumph lingerie shop.

He knew this place very well, as ino kept on dragging him every monday to go shopping..

_Flashback_

_"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?!" Shikamaru shouted at ino, who was looking at a few bras._

_"Because i need some, ok? Its not like im going to show it to you shika. Seriously what kind of girl do you think i am!!" She huffed._

_"A troublesome one.." He muttered under his breath, feeling his arm tingle due to the lack of circulation, because he was holding to many damn bags._

_"You say somin' nara?" Ino narrowed her eyes at the boy, who could've sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes._

_"N-no."_

_"Good. But anyways, i always come here when im upset." Ino happily said, while shikamaru thought how random that was._

_"Why is that?" He asked, for once with curiousity._

_"How the hell am i supposed to know that?!" She asked grumpily._

_"Hm. Troublesome.."_

_End flashback_

_Does god hate me? Am i too lazy? Is it because i dont wash the dishes after i finished using them? That must be it. I swear ill stop doing it if you dont make me go in there! Please!_

**HahahahahahahaNo. (Yes, this is god)**

_God?_

**Do not fear me child, As I am-OH screw it. I'll get to the point. You either go in there and make things better, or you dont, and you'll mess up your destiny forever.**

_I have a destiny?_

**Yes! You have a destiny. Where have you been? Everyone has a destiny! There are just more people that are obsessed with it.**

_Mm. Like neji._

**Yes. Like neji. So go! And make your destiny come true!**

_Yes! I will!_

He ran straight into the shop and saw Ino right infront of him, her back facing him.

He stopped. He was really close to her, so close that he could smell her garnier shampoo that she always used.

"Ino.." He said lightly...

She turned around.

SLAP!

**OUCHIES!**

In the millisecond after ino slapped shikamaru.. god paused time..

_So that was my destiny..?_

**Yeah, i also forgot to mention, some people have suckier destinies than others.**

_Right._

Unfreeze...

After she slapped him, he automatically put his hand on his burning cheek.

"I cant believe that I ever.. EVER..." She was on the verge of tears, she pushed him and ran out of the shop.

All the women in the shop were shaking their heads and 'tsking' at the boy, wondering what he did to that poor girl.

---

Ino ran and ran and ran. She didnt care where she was going, as long as it was as far as she could get from him.

She shoved people who didnt get out of her way. She could care less about manners, at the moment her heart felt shitty.

_I cannot believe i kept my feelings for him!! I cant believe it!!_

She almost tripped over someone's bag who was currently sitting on a bench talking on the phone.

_Where the hell are you guys?!_

She went passed a shop and looked at the window. And IMMEDIATLY stopped. She looked like she just came out of a garbage can!

Her hair was now all messy and frizzy, while her eyeliner and mascara was smudged due to constant tears she didnt know she was producing, and her glossy lips were now dry and chapped ones.

_I gotta go to the bathroom._

She looked around, and found a sign pointing right, saying 'THE POWDER ROOM'.

_Close enough!_

She ran into the corridor that led to it, and ran inside it, ignoring the lady outside who asked for $4 for entry.

She was in a room that did not suit her tastes.

"Ew! This room has clashing patterns!" Ino said, totally forgetting about the situation before.

"Thank you! Someone who agrees with me!" A girl said, who was on the couch with 2 other girls.

A silence then occured.

"OMG INO!!" Tenten glomped her to the floor.

"ACK! GET OFF OF ME!"

"INO!" Hinata and sakura made a dog pile ontop of ino and tenten.

The other girls came into the room, and the sight they saw in front of them, was very strange.

"What weirdos.." Natsumi mumbled.

"Not as weird as deidara." Tayuya chuckled.

"Oh well. Lets meet up with the guys now. They should be in virgin." Kin said. All the girls followed kin out the door, temari being the last, and she could've sworn that she saw ino's bangle underneath the girls..

---

The guys met up after their shopping spree for the girls, and found out that shikamaru was missing.

"Where the hell can that lazyass be?!" Sasuke grumbled. He looked around while holding mac makeup..

"He's the one who's godamn troublesome!!" Naruto cried while almost dropping a whole bag of body shop stuff.

"Hm." Neji stayed silent. And HE was holding tomboy stuff, like vans, etnies, a skateboard and an oneil hoodie.

While shikamaru was late, didnt have anything for ino and was slapped by her!

The guys waited for another 15 minutes. And alas! He came!

"Where have you been man? We've been waiting here for ages! And where's the stuff for ino??" Naruto asked him, looking at his empty hands.

"I..I didnt get her anything.." Shikamaru said, still dazed after the slap. Poor guy XD

"Okayy.. Anyways we need to go now. We'll see ya tomorrow 'riight?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru faintly nodded.

The guys nodded or waved to him and were walking towards the exit.

"Whats up with him?" Naruto questioned looking over his shoulder, seeing shikamaru stilll DAZING off.

"He'll get over it, Whatever it is." Neji said.

---

Muhahaha!

Im evil.

cuz i havent update in effin ages.

You know why?

I was grounded.

Yep.

Grounded.

And you know why my precious readers..?

it was because i was spending A HELL alot of time on the lp, watching naruto episodes and making stories and stuff.

And my dad was starting to get pissed.

So he took my laptop.

For a very long time.. -teary-eyed-

BUT IM BACK!

:D

hehe,, anyways plz review my precious readers :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Im back from my holiday ;)

WARNING: moderate sexual references in this chapter.

enjoy!

disclaimer: u know the drill.

---

"Darling..? Sweetie, wake up. Its time for school.."

_screw school! i'd rather go to hell and back again!_

"Honey.. come on. I know you're tired but you have to get up either way.."

_who says?!_

(running out of sweet talk names here!!)

"I made your favourite breakfast..."

_yay! a reason to get up! i shall get up right no-_

"HAHA! too bad I ate it!" Tenten's eight year old brother came bursting in.

_ugh, nevermind._

"Get back to your room dede!"

"But I dont want to! And stop calling me that! I sound like that godamned-forsaken-stupid-blonde-bitchy-bimbo in the gay show dexter's fuckin laboratory!"

"DEREK!!!"

"Haha! Buh BYE now!" I heard quick footsteps fading away.

"Honey, IF YOU DONT GET UP NOW I WILL PERSUADE YOUR FATHER TO SEND YOU TO SUMMER MODELLING SCHOOL!!!"

_oh HELL no!!_

"AWRIGHT AWRIGHT just GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Tenten jumped out of her bed and shoved her mom out of her room.

_geez._

She was walking towards her dresser when her little brother of 'terrors' came in.. with a paintball gun.

"Since i ate your breakfast sis, EAT THIS!!" And shot her like she was a target board.

---

"aCHOO!!" The pink haired girl sneezed.

"achoo!"

"Achoo!!"

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

(holy christ!)

"Someone sounds like they have a bad cold!" Her mom came in, holding a mug of warm hot chocolate.

"No kidding." Sakura plainly said. "I just have a feeling today is not my day."

"Haha. I had that yesterday when I was working at the office. One of my workmate's brought their kid who threw orange juice on my white shirt. And then I tripped over a hot guy's leg (sakura's mum is single) and ended up hitting someone else. So yeah... But im sure yours wont be as bad!" She smiled and patted sakura's knee.

"Wanna bet?"

---

"HONEY! BREAKFAST TIME!" Ino's mom shouted at the top of her lungs.

"But I dont wanna ride the pink pony.." Ino mumbled, in her sleep. Her right cheek was currently on her keyboard, drooling and made hundreds and hundres of pages on word, filled with jibberish.

"Ino!" Deidara said, coming into the room while playing on his psp. "Can i have some - uh, Ino?"

"But i hate lifting weights.." She whimpered. Deidara shrugged, went through her drawers and found some black nailpolish (he still has his sexy ring:P) and went out of the room.

While deidara was going down the stairs, his mum was going up.

"Where's ino?" She asked.

"I think she's constipated in the bathroom. Must of been the food that dad cooked up yesterday." He answered, with the black nail polish in his pocket and still playing his psp. His mum chuckled and hit his shoulder slightly. Deidara put on a slight smile. (HOT!!!)

"Ino..?" Her mum said, walking towards her room.

Since ino was bending over, with her head on the keyboard, you could see the tattoo (on her lower back) that she got done last week, and apparently her parents didnt know about it.

"Ino! You should be ready by now! Now come on.." Hehe. Her mum saw it.

"INO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

Hinata's little sister is absolutely evil. And we love evilness :D (epspecially deidara and itachi, they're HOT! oh, and sasuke too, i guess)

While hinata was sleeping, hanabi snuck into her room, got 2 small tubes of super glue, and smeared it all over her hair, and made this funny hairstyle. (Ohh i know what i would do if someone did that to me..)

So you could guess what hinata's reactions were like in the morning.

"HANABI!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!??!" Hinata shouted, while chasing her around the house.

"HAHA cant catch me!!" Hanabi teased.

"UGH!! I SO HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!!"

"I FRICKEN LOVE YOU TOO SIS!!"

_Why me and WHY today!?!?_

Hinata was pissed. and stopped chasing hanabi.

"MOM!!!!! COME LOOK AT WHAT HANABI DID TO ME!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed.

"Im sorry, but im very busy right now!"

"MOM!! ITS WORSE THAN LAST TIME!!"

"Im sorry dear but im BUSY!!!"

"UGH!!" Hinata huffed and stomped up the stairs.

Hinata's mum shook her head, "Yeah anyways.. As I was saying anna told me that you went out with that new guy on tailor street! I know! She's such a liar!..."

---

The guys were damn early birds, but they always hung out on the football stadium in the morning, instead of being cooped up in a class.

"Hey, what happened at the mall yesterday? You seemed kind of out of it." Naruto asked shikamaru who was looking at the clouds.

"Uhh, tell you later." Shikamaru sighed.

"BUT why not now!?" Naruto whined.

"'Cuz you'll find out eventually." Shikamaru said, annoyed.

"But I dont want to find out eventually!!" Naruto pouted.

"Well too bad!"

Naruto crossed his arms and faced the other way. Sasuke and neji remained silent.

"Oh shit, its supposed to be photo day." Neji said, uninterested.

"Like thats going to be fun." Sasuke smirked.

"I like photo days!" Naruto grinned.

"Thats because you're a loser." Sasuke said.

"At least Im not an emo loser." Naruto said back. Sasuke sighed.

"Why does everyone think im an emo?"

"Take one glance at your only facial expression uchiha, It explains alot." Neji said.

"Troublesome."

---

"Okay Class! Today we have... A POP QUIZ!" The teacher cheered. The students groaned.

"Kill me now." Ino said, while her back was in serious pain.

"What happened to you?!" Sakura asked in a nasal tone, looking at the bruises on tenten's arm.

"Ask my little shit for a brother." Tenten mumbled back.

"Ouch. Anyways are you goin-"

A board rubber hit sakura's head, and it kinda hurt..

"Ow!"

"No talking haruno!!" A few of the students giggled.

"Bitch.." Sakura mumbled, almost loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"And what happened to you?!" Sakura turned to face hinata, who was wearing a hat that looked like it had an abstract shape under it.

Hinata slowly turned her head to face sakura, and gave her an evil glare which told her to back off. And she did.

"My back is KILLING me.." Ino whispered to sakura, and ino stretched her back which made cracking sounds.

"Why?"

"'Cuz i spent all night doing the spanish project, and then i fell alseep on my keyboard, on my crappy wheelie chair." Ino flinched when she tried to stretch her back more.

"Spanish project?? OH SHIT!!!!!!!!" Sakura accidently shouted. She totally forgot to do it.

The teacher slowly turned around and looked at her. And then she pointed outside the door. Sakura mumbled a few words and went towards the principals office.

---

"Come on! Your like a bunch of girls trying to get into the chess club!!!" The coach shouted while all the students were doing push ups.

"Put some muscle into it boys!"

"Why dont you do it yourself!" Shikamaru mumbled, having a REALLY hard time doing one.

Of course naruto, sasuke and neji were not having a hard time as they were the 'fit' people. Shikamaru was definitly too lazy to be in any teams.

"Listen up boys! There is a duathlon tomorrow at the Crawford HighSchool tomorrow. If any of you boys would like to participate in it, Come to my office during lunch to get a letter. I will be expecting most of you to go. ESPECIALLY YOU NARA!!" The coach made a whole through shikamaru's forehead.

_Troublesome._

---

It was finally break, and all the students were scattered all over the school. Our favourite gang met up on the football pitch.

"Oww My back!!" Ino whined while slowly sitting down, trying to make sure she dosent hurt her back. And also ignoring the shikamaru XD

"Im going to fry my brother on a spit in my backyard and then i will blow up his godamn paintball gun and throw the rest in the toilet!!" Tenten shouted while shaking a fist in the air, showing off her dark bruises.

"Damn teacher.." Sakura mumbled while an after-school detention slip was hanging out of her english book.

All the guys then looked at hinata's weirdly shaped hair, which you could see even with the hat on, and she gave them an evil glare. They immediatly looked away.

"So, it seems like you guys are having a bad day." Shikamaru said, quickly glancing at ino, making sure he didnt meet her eyes.

"You think?!" Sakura enthusiastically asked.

"We know. Anyways, since its your birthday's soon, What do you want to do?" Sasuke plainly asked, trying not to sound interested.

"I dunno. Maybe..." Tenten paused and thought.

"Arent we going to be in thailand then?" Hinata asked. The guys looked at each other. They totally forgot about it.

"Oh yeah." Ino said, but closed her eyes in pain when she leaned forward.

"Come to think of it, we didnt get anything in the mall for it this weekend!" Sakura said, looking at ino who was to busy holding her back and closing her eyes.

The girls started talking, so the boys took this chance to talk about their careless mistake.

"What the hell sasuke?!" Naruto fiercly whispered.

"I thought that day was free!!" Sasuke whispered back.

"Damn!! The money i gave was supposed to be gas money for the rest of the month!!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, We'll just get the money back." Neji said. Sasuke gulped, and tried to be very discreet.

"Right?" Neji asked and looked at sasuke. Sasuke pretended not to hear him.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto shouted. The girls stopped chatting and looked at naruto like they just found out that he had an iq of 200. which was impossible.

"Ahehehe.." Naruto nervously laughed.

"Um, Let's go get a letter from the coach, about the duathlon tomorrow." Shikamaru said. The boys raised their eyebrows.

"So you're actually going to do it??" Naruto asked.

"LETS JUST GET IT!!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Yeah, before they're all taken." Neji said. He got what shikamaru actually meant, because he knew his best friend wouldnt EVER to a duathlon, not even to save his own life.

---

"What?? I thought that we were going to get a duathlon letter!! But instead we're in the bathroom?!" Naruto asked, totally lost in confusion.

"You really are a dumbass." Sasuke said.

"Like you hadnt figured that out." Neji said. Shikamaru was silent.. he was REALLY pissed.. what did he do to deserve that slap in triumph?!

"Shut up emo. And im the dumbass? You really didnt answer my question!!" Naruto shouted. "What are we doing here?!"

"We're here because we spent a HELL LOAD of money on that damn spa for the girls. And we're going to be IN THAILAND THAT DAY!!" Shikamaru shouted in naruto's face. "GET IT NOW?!"

"Relax. We can just get the money back or we can rescheduele it for another day." Neji said calmly. "Right?" He looked at sasuke.

Sasuke mentally groaned. They couldnt do either.

_Damn that spa and their regulations.._

"No. We cant." Sasuke said, completely annoyed.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in sasuke's face. Poor sasuke was backed up against the wall XD

"DAMNIT!! I SPENT MY MONEY ON A WHORE THAT SLAPS PEOPLE FOR NO REASON!!" Shikamaru shouted as loud as he could. He shouldnt have said that.. because.. im evil... )

Unfortunately, well, for ino, the girls were wondering where the boys went to, and started to look for them. They went everywhere and the last place they needed to check was the boys bathroom. So they waited outside for them, hearing the boys muffled voices, and only clearly heard shikamaru's last saying.

The girls froze. They were wondering who shikamaru was talking about.

_Tenten - uh oh.. i think they found out.._

_Sakura - am i a whore?? do i slap people without knowing it?? thats why everyone's faces are red everytime i daydream!!_

_Hinata - ... DAMN! I DO SLAP PEOPLE FOR NO REASON!! but its sure is fun as hell :D_

_Ino - i cant believe it._ _i think i have to tell him._

"NARA SHIKAMARU!! YOU GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!!" Ino screamed, enough for the people in vietnam to hear.

Tenten, hinata and sakura were absolutely PETRIFIED. They all backed against a wall, opposite the boys bathroom, near the drinking fountain.

Then, the boys froze.

"You think they heard everything?" Naruto asked.

"Nah." Sasuke answered. "They couldnt have."

"By the way, who were you talking about shikamaru??" naruto asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "You're about to find out."

He walked towards the door and the rest of them follwed, opened it, and found ino with her arms crossed, with a totally-pissed-but-keeping-her-cool expression.

Dejavu!

Ino slapped him again. The girls almost gasped, but held it in.

"Do you at least know what _that_ slap was for??" Ino asked him. He just stared at her with a blazing red cheek.

"No."

She smirked.

"Well, that slap was for calling me a whore, and i actually _dont_ slap people for no reason." She calmly said.

The girls sighed with relief. They thought that shikamaru was talking about them.

"No, i think you're wrong. Because i dont have _idea_ why you slapped me in triumph."

_Triumph?! _ Sasuke thought. _That sexy lengerie shop ive been LONGING to be in?!_

The girls gulped. They never knew this part of ino.

Naruto thought he got it. And boy, was it PERVERTED.. and he was completely WRONG..

He took a breath, and then blurted it out.

"Did you call ino a whore because she was wearing lingerie from triumph and she knew what turned you on?!" Naruto asked shikamaru. "And then she slapped you, and that turns you on, and you didnt want to be with her cuz,, u just didnt want to?!"

Everyone stared at naruto with very wide eyes. Even the innocent bystander, dropped his books.

Hinata burst out laughing. 'Cuz she had the same idea.

Then everyone looked at her and she IMMEDIATLY stopped and looked at the ground with shame.

"Ino!!" Tenten said, shocked. "Is that true?!"

Ino was absolutely staggered. Did shikamaru think that as well?! And is that REALLY how you turn him on!?

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Dont act like you dont know!! Of course ino told you that she slapped me!!"

Sakura shook her head. "No she didnt. We bumped into her in the bathroom-"

"Powder room." Hinata corrected.

"Whatever." Sakura continued, "And she was hysterical. And she wouldnt tell us, she just asked if we could drop her home."

Shikamaru's mouth was shaped as an o. Then he shook his head and looked at ino.

"First you slap me for no reason, then you cry about it?!"

"No!! I slapped you because i was HURT!!" She shouted back at him.

"You were hurt?! You could've TOLD me instead of slapping me!!" He yelled.

"Not that kind of hurt you dumbass!!" She spat. "Because i saw you with temari!! Okay?! You happy now?!"

"Why?! Were you jealous 'cuz you _thought_ that i was shopping for _her _instead of you?!"

"No!! You dumbfuck!! It's because the thought of you together practically STRANGLED ME!!"

"What?! Why?!!?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY!?!?" Ino cried. She started to feel that her eyes were getting heavy. "I REALLY like you!!"

Shikamaru just stared at her. And stared. And stared.

Then she looked down and started to cry.

All of them were silent. No one didnt know what to say, or do.

"Ino.." Shikamaru murmered. "Im sorry. But i just dont like you that way."

Ino felt her heart stop, and her blood freeze in her veins.

"Ahmm.. Attention all students," A voice spoke through the overhead speakers, "Please report to the foyer for class photo's. Thank you."

"Come on. Let's go." Sasuke said to everyone except, ino and shikamaru. Who just stood there, looking at each other.

Everyone started to walk away. Sakura paused, and looked back at ino. "Come on, we have to go."

Ino looked down and inhaled. "Um, Im not feeling to good, so, I'm going home." She brushed past shikamaru and walked towards the exit. And left shikamaru standing there.


End file.
